A manually-operable resuscitator of this kind is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,340 (Schleufe et al.) wherein medication is injected into the rear end of the bag. However, this provision for injecting medication into the air being supplied to the patient is not particularly efficient because some of the medication may remain in the resuscitator bag and hence not reach the patient.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved resuscitator of this kind which substantially overcomes the problem mentioned above.